Every Heartache Will Fade Away
by RebaForever15
Summary: Drinking is never the way to deal with grief. Joe/Vera xx


**Every Heartache Will Fade Away**

**Vera/Joe**

The drinking had gotten worse over the last couple of weeks, ever since the death of Vera's friend Stuart Macken. Tonight was no different from the previous 4 nights. Joe had returned to the office, shortly after having spent time with his kids. He'd spent his evening listening to his oldest telling him about Mummy's new boyfriend. Over the last few years he'd become a little to work obsessed without even realising it.

He walked into the office and saw the empty bottle of Scotch sitting on the side of her desk, she looked completely out of it. He hated to see his DCI like this. He bent down and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Vera, come on, wake up."

Vera stirred from her sleep and looked up to see Joe staring back at her.

"Joe, what time is it."

"Late, come on. I'll drive you home."

"I can drive myself."

"Like hell you will. You're in no fit state, come on."

She allowed him to help her to her feet and she stumbled slightly. Joe quickly put his arm around her waist to steady her. He got her downstairs and into the car and made his way to her farmhouse. When Joe pulled up outside, he got out and walked around to her side and helped her out of the car and into the house. The first thing Vear did when they entered was go staright to her drinks cabinet and poured herself a large Brandy. Joe walked in behind her a few moments later and saw what she was doing.

"For christ sake, don't you think you've had enough." He muttered to her.

"It's only a drink pet."

He stomped over to her and grabbed the glass from her hand a little to forcefully than he had intended and threw the glass against the corner wall, which took Vera by surprise.

"Joe, I…"

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, eh."

"Joe…"

"I mean are you trying to drink yourself to death. I know you're upset over Stuart's death but getting drunk isn't the answer."

"THEN WHAT IS." She yelled at him.

"Talk to someone. Talk to me, have a good cry, get it out of your system but for god sake, don't drink yourself stupid. He wouldn't want that."

She looked up into Joe's worried face and for the first time since Stuart's death, she broke down. Joe wasn't used to seeing his Boss cry but watching her, broke his heart. He'd never seen her look so vunerable. He moved into her and placed his arms around her as she cried.

"It's okay Vera, you're gonna be okay." He said, tightening his hold on her.

They stood like that for a good 5 minutes before Vera finally stopped crying and pulled back from Joe.

"I'm sorry Joe. I didn't mean to scare you."

"People do care about you, don't think they don't."

"I just miss him Joe. He never treated me like I was any different from any other woman."

"Were you and he…"

"Once long ago, but he wanted a family and I was too career obsessed, so he found someone else who could give him what he wanted."

"Do you regret it."

"Sometimes. Coming home to an empty house everynight. Sometimes I look back and wish I'd made a different decision but you can't turn back time."

Joe went quiet and Vera could see something was troubling him.

"Joe, pet what's wrong."

"I had the kids earlier."

"I'd forgotten. They okay."

"Yeah. My eldest was telling me that Celine had a new man."

"Oh. I'm sorry pet."

"It's not your fault. I guess I just got to busy with work. I was my choices that led to our seperation."

"You could fight for her, change."

"I don't want to. I love her, don't get me wrong but I'm just not in love with her anymore. It's not fair to her or the kids to pretend to be something we're not."

"Don't end up like me Joe. Alone."

"You don't have to be. You can change things."

"I'm a bit past it to be making changes now pet."

"No you're not. Clean yourself up, stop drinking, look after yourself more, eat better. There are men out there who notice you."

"Stop it Joe."

"I'm serious."

"Who the hell would notice me, huh. Don't be daft."

She was about to walk away when Joe took hold of her wrist. She gasped as she was pulled back into him and his lips met hers. As soon as their lips met, she melted into him. She felt as though she could go on forever but the need for air was too much and she pulled back.

"What did you do that for." She demanded.

"You need to be reminded that under that country hick image you percieve, you're beautiful." Joe said, softly.

"I don't quite understand Joe."

"2 Officers who are completely blind when it comes to relationships. We're quite a pair."

"I still don't understand."

"God for a DCI you're pretty slow sometimes."

He pulled her back into him and kissed her with more force than the last, making sure she got the message this time.

"Joe you can't be bloody serious."

"Why not."

"You and me. We'd be laughed at."

"Let them laugh. What do we have to lose, huh."

"I'm not in the right frame of mind for this right now."

"Let me help you. We'll get you off the drink, we'll get you better, back to the Vera we all love."

"You don't have to do this."

"I know I don't but I want to. It will get easier, I promise."

Fin xxx


End file.
